A Sacred Love
by pitfalls
Summary: Oneshot: Kaname and Yuki are reunited after a fortnight apart - feelings, emotions and bloodlust are running high. R&R.


A/N: This was re-written (ish, not really properly) 1/09/12.

I was watching the manga, and decided I needed to write something on it. Hey presto, this was born.

I'm really pleased so many of you have favourited - it would be nice if I could get a review as well ^^

Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>A Sacred Love<strong>

(VK Oneshot)

...

Various desk objects clattered to the floor as Yuki pushed back her chair and fluidly stood up. The speed at which she was able to execute actions was still surprising and she hadn't gotten used to it yet: hence the reason for the desk jolting so suddenly, but Yuki found herself unable to care, or even take notice of the disarray she had caused on the carpet. As soon as she had sensed him watching her from the doorway, she had unconsciously risen to her feet, her body eager to meet him and acting before her mind had even processed what she was doing.

His scent infiltrated the shocked air space around Yuki, surrounding her with a beautifully spicy, masculine fragrance that signified his arrival. As soon as it hit her, her pulse sped up, embarrassingly, and the thuds her heart made were undeniably loud in the stillness of the room. There was no way he hadn't heard them – a fact confirmed by the tiniest upwards tilt of his full lips.

They stood, staring at each other for the briefest of moments: her, frozen with the chair resting at an odd, jarred angle on the ground, and him, leaning against the seemingly frail doorframe, tall, imposing, and beautiful in black.

In that single second, Yuki's eyes breathed in as much as she could about him: his thick, coal over-coat exuding a chill that she could feel from all the way across the room, as if holding the cold from outside prisoner, speckled with white flecks of snow- stars resting snugly in the night of his torso and shoulders. His dark brown hair, silky strands coming to rest next to the amused-looking full red lips. And finally, the part she had been savouring, always her favorite thing to see. His eyes. Why were they her favorite when every other part of him was perfect as well? It was the barest slice of emotion he gave to her in those wine coloured irises - only tiny glimpses of the magnificent thoughts and emotions running though that ageless mind, but more than anyone in the world had ever seen before. Now, she could barley discern an adorable sense of relief, of content swimming in the dark pools. Yuki could spend all day watching his eyes, delighting in the hints of Kaname that he chose to show her.

The moment stood for a while, halting like a deer afraid in the headlamps, before bolting, and crumbling to dust, allowing the vampires to move again.

Yuki, her movements still vaguely human, was predictably the slowest to react, but it didn't matter. As soon as their eyes met, his arms were somehow wrapped securely around her, his cheek pressed against hers, soft, soothing words flowing out of his mouth and caressing her ears. She was a pureblood, but still could not track his movements – even her powerful gaze had not been able to tell how he moved from the door, across the room to her in the space of a moment.

A shiver ran down her spine as his scent became stronger, teasing out the blood lust she tried to keep hidden. He could sense it though, as always, and before Yuki could comprehend how, they were on the bed - his smooth, pale neck raised just a few inches from her face.

'Kaname…' His name dropped like cool rain from her lips, unable to soften the burning red glow in her gaze. Her head rose, teeth eager to meet his throat, his blood. There was something breathtakingly primal about her instincts, the way her fangs raked the smooth expanse of skin, the way her tounge lapped up his pulse. A kind of instinctive foreplay.

Objects randomly shattered nearby as her throbbing fangs slid deeply, sensually into his neck, providing the sigh of relief for both him and her. Kaname's pleasure seeped out from the wound, coiling around her with a delicate lust, a need so powerful and fragile that Yuki could not help but respond to. She was allowed several wet gulps, her eyes squeezing shut in bliss, before he gently pulled away, a small smile playing on his lips.

A fortnight of waiting, of wanting, was finally over.

'Yuki,' Slipped out from a descending mouth, brushing up against her body in waves of need. 'I can't hold back much longer.'

His lips were cold on her neck, still holding the temperature from outside. They felt like snow and winter, seeping into her sensitive, arched neck under the pretense of a kiss.

He waited until she was almost panting with want, so riled up she couldn't think straight before he broke the skin. His fangs were a welcome intrusion, the feeling they provided unconsciously forcing a small gasp out between parted lips. She could feel her life liquid pulled away from her in sharp sucks, parallel to the sense of need that slipped out from under his control. It was like he was a heroin addict, starved for months until finally allowed a shot.

He drank for what seemed like forever, when in fact it was simply a few minutes; Kaname was always painstakingly careful to never drink too much. Regrettably, all too soon his hot mouth left her skin and his tongue gently wiped away a few escaped drops of blood. He licked the wound clean, a delightful vibration present on her throat for a second as he hummed with content, before floating away.

Yuki sat up instantly, her fingers touching the now non-existent wound. She realized what he had done and smiled, her chocolate eyes emitting as much warmth as she could.

'Thank you for healing it. You didn't have to.'

He turned his head, basking in her sunlight, and let out a sigh. Yuki chuckled quietly- she knew what was conveyed in that exhalation: she felt it too. They could never truly be at peace unless they were with each other, skin on skin.

'Aidou told me you tried to drink your own blood.' His tone was velvet and lilting, but a silent chiding accompanied his words. The girl pinned under his arms grimaced, her lips turned downward in a pout.

'I didn't mean to…' She said quietly, 'I was hungry and then I guess I accidentally…' She looked up to judge his expression, accidentally bringing their almost touching faces even closer.

The answer died on her tounge as she realized their close proximity, and a faint flush stole it's way across her cheeks. He still smelled so…delicious and, well, _provoking_.

He smirked again, as if he knew what she was thinking, and tantalizingly slowly lowered his lips to hers.

The softest pressure, just a brush of his lips against hers, but it was enough for Yuki to curl her toes in pleasure. It was like realizing she had been aching every minute he was away, and only now that he was with her, the absence of it had become noticeable.

He pulled away, expression inscrutable, staring down at her as if she was made of glass. 'Your blushing.' He stated, amusement playing on his lips. Immediately, the pink became more present, and Yuki squirmed underneath him, unable to escape as his hands were either side of her shoulders.

'Kaname!' She admonished, embarrassed. His smile softened, impressively powerful fangs glinting purposefully.

The instant he had shown them, he had known she would have been hooked –he knew, yet he chose to show them still.

As predicted, Yuki could not tear her eyes away from his them. She wanted their touch again, sliding deliciously slowly into her neck, and in her mouth: the feeling of petal-soft flesh rubbing against soft flesh. Wanted to feel his heat warming her up. Wanted it so badly…

Without thinking, she pressed her lips to his open ones, not missing how his muscles tensed in shock for the briefest part of a second. Her own surprise mirrored his, before she mastered it and a rarely seen confidence appeared. She smiled against his mouth, feeling his fangs press into her bottom lip.

Curling her hands into the bed sheets and shifting so that she was almost in his lap, Yuki let his fangs prick her flesh. Two round red beads of blood welled up, and following her lead, he licked them off with a deep groan.

Slowly, Kaname's grasp on his control loosened, and he opened her mouth to the kiss, skillfully prising her lips apart with his tounge. Yuki gasped, shocked, before responding in turn, moving her lips fervently against his.

He kissed her hard and deep, desperately trying to show her what he couldn't say. Kaname's kisses were skillful: warm and demanding but gentle at the same time. It made her head spin, and the dizziness caused her to momentarily stop responding.

His lips left hers, and he stared down at her, a sly smile apparent on his face.

'I think you were slightly hasty there, Yuki.' He spoke softly, but the amusement was evident in his voice and face.

She blushed once again, two red spots high on pale cheekbones, before fidgeting and staring down at her lap. Sighing softly, she ran a hand through her long strands of hair before looking back up and meeting his eyes.

'Can you blame me?' She questioned softly, her adoration obvious in her gaze. 'You were gone for so long…and I missed you.' The last part was quieter, and caused the blush to intensify but Kaname's shocked delight was worth it.

In a rare, wolfish grin, he leaned forward, resting his forehead on top of hers. He murmured the words into her mouth.

_'I missed you too.'_


End file.
